


the cat's out of the bag

by Mallowleaf



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, also patton and deceit are twins, character is outed, patton is sad and everyone is ready to fight for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallowleaf/pseuds/Mallowleaf
Summary: There were very few people who knew Patton was gay. Virgil was one of the select few, alongside Patton’s twin brother and a few of his friends. There were very few things Patton was secretive about - he hated lying and keeping things from other people, insisted on being as honest as humanly possible - but his sexuality was one of the things Patton had always hidden, afraid of what would happen if anyone else knew. Virgil didn’t blame him; he had heard the things Patton’s parents had said about anyone who wasn’t straight or cis.Someone had outed Patton, and Virgil was going to kill them.





	the cat's out of the bag

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: sympathetic deceit, implied homophobia/homophobic parents, a character is outed, fighting (nothing super graphic)

“Did you hear about Patton Foster?”

Virgil looked up from the paper he was scribbling on to glance over at a group of girls who was sitting near him. A free period with no car meant Virgil was stuck at school with the rest of the underclassmen who couldn’t convince anyone to drive them anywhere.

Lowering his headphones down around his neck, Virgil did his best to lean forward without looking too much like he was eavesdropping on the conversation. Normally he wouldn’t care one way or the other about what others around him talking about, but the name of his friend was just too tempting to ignore.

The girls laughed, a high pitched tittering that made Virgil wince.

“I kind of feel bad for him, you know?“ One of the girls said once the laughter had died out. There was a small frown on her face, as if she was uncomfortable with whatever they were talking about. “Like, can you imagine that?”

“I would never show my face at school ever again.” Another girl said, nodding her head with faux seriousness.

Virgil frowned. Something had clearly happened to Patton, but what? He hadn’t gotten any messages from him and hadn’t heard anything until this moment. He leaned closer.

“I still can’t believe he’s gay.” One at the edge of the group said mournfully, flipping their hair over their shoulder. “There goes that crush.”

It’s a simple statement, but it sends ice flooding through Virgil’s veins. Patton had been outed. Someone had outed Patton.

Virgil slammed his notebook shut and stood up, forcefully shoving his chair behind him. The loud sounds make everyone around him jump, shooting looks of varying degrees of annoyance at him. He ignored them, instead shoving his things into his bookbag and storming out of the room.

There were very few people who knew Patton was gay. Virgil was one of the select few, alongside Patton’s twin brother and a few of his friends. There were very few things Patton was secretive about - he hated lying and keeping things from other people, insisted on being as honest as humanly possible - but his sexuality was one of the things Patton had always hidden, afraid of what would happen if anyone else knew. Virgil didn’t blame him; he had heard the things Patton’s parents had said about anyone who wasn’t straight or cis.

Someone had outed Patton, and Virgil was going to kill them.

___

Virgil found Patton sitting outside under one of the few trees that populated the campus. Around him sat Roman, Logan and his brother Dante. Roman had his arm wrapped around Patton, gently rocking him back and forth. Logan was sitting next to them, patting Patton’s hand. And Dante was gesturing obscenely at anyone who passed.

“What the hell happened?” Virgil demanded, dropping his bookbag to the ground.

“Hello to you too, Virgil.” Dante drawled, flipping off a freshman who was looking curiously at the group.

Ignoring Dante, Virgil flopped down in front of Patton. Now that he was closer, he could see the tears that were streaking down his cheeks. Patton wiped his cheeks and shakily smiled at Virgil. “Hi.” He said softly.

“What happened?” Virgil asked again.

“Patton was talking to Kevin Williams, and during his conversation Patton revealed his feelings for him.” Logan said. He pushed his glasses up his nose forcefully, a clear sign that he was angry. “However, Kevin did not appreciate Patton’s confession and stormed off. It is only logical that Kevin is the one who informed the school about Patton’s sexuality.”

Patton sniffed. “I don’t know why I told him.” He said, voice shaking. “I just thought - I don’t know - that maybe he’d like me back? It’s stupid, I should have known better.”

“You are not stupid!” Roman said, pulling Patton into a tight hug and squeezing him. “It’s not your fault Kevin is an asshole. You deserve so much better, Pat.”

Patton let out a wet laugh and wrapped his arms around Roman, burying his face into Roman’s shoulder. “Thanks,” he said, voice muffled.

Virgil sat back on his heels. “I’m going to kill him.”

“Huh?” Patton pulled his face back from Roman’s shoulder and glanced over at Virgil.

“I’m going to find Kevin and kick his ass.” Virgil said matter-of-factly. He pushed himself up to his feet and brushed his jeans off.

“Oh, this I want to see.” Dante scrambled to his feet with a grin.

“Oh, Virgil, please don’t. I don’t want to get you in trouble!” Patton said, rubbing his hand across his cheek to try and get rid of the tears that were dried onto his face. “It isn’t worth it.”

“No one messes with my friends.” Virgil said, before turning on his heel and walking back towards the school. Behind him he heard Dante yelling something about taking a video and then the boy was right next to him, having no problem keeping up with Virgil’s place.

“So, how do you plan to take down the evil Kevin?” Dante asked, hands tucked into his pockets as the pair walked through the hallways.

“If you’re just going to be sarcastic than you can just leave right now.” Virgil snapped, trying to ignore Dante in favor of scanning the hallways for any sign of Kevin and his friends. Dante shrugged and closed his mouth.

They finally stumbled across Kevin in the small entryway in front of the gym, sitting and laughing with his friends. Virgil scowled and his hands tightened into fists. How dare Kevin look so happy after what he had done to Patton, how dare he look so carefree when Patton was so heartbroken. How dare he.

Virgil stormed over to the group, Dante following behind at a more leisurely pace. At first the group at the end of the hall doesn’t notice them, but then Kevin looked up and saw them coming. “What are you doing here?” He asked in a tone that would normally make Virgil want to sink into the ground and disappear.

But not today. Today Virgil walked right up to Kevin and punched in the nose.

Kevin recoiled backwards and fell down onto the floor. “What the hell, man?” He shouted, grabbing his nose. Behind him his friends all jumped up. One helped Kevin back to his feet while the others readied themselves for a fight.

“That’s for what you did to Patton.”

Kevin glowered at Virgil, hand still cupped around his nose. “Are you kidding me? That’s why you attacked me?”

“You outed Patton!” Virgil jabbed a finger in Kevin’s face. “You really hurt him and you’re acting like it’s not a big deal!”

“Uh, that’s because it’s not?” Kevin said with a roll of his eyes. “He’s the one who hit on me first, so really if you think about it I did nothing wrong -”

There was a blur of movement behind Virgil and then Kevin was slammed into the wall by Dante, who was holding Kevin up against the wall by the collar of his shirt. Kevin let out a choked cry of surprise, grabbing at Dante’s hands and kicking his legs against the wall.

“If you ever hurt my brother again,” Dante said with a wide smile, “I will personally ensure that no one will ever find your body.”

Everyone around Dante froze, gaping at him. Dante just patted Kevin’s cheek and then dropped him unceremoniously to the floor. Kevin crashed to the floor and just lay there, staring up at Dante in shock. Dante just winked at him before turning around to face Virgil.

“Well, that was fun, but I have a debate meeting that I’m late to.” Dante gave Virgil a lazy salute before walking away down the hallway.

Virgil glanced back at Kevin, who was pushing himself up to his feet again, cursing angrily at Virgil and Dante as his friends stood around looking unsure what to do.

Virgil smirked; seeing Kevin flail around was so unlike the image Kevin strived to maintain. And he turned away and began to walk back outside. He had a friend to help.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!! it's pride month, and this month there's a fanders pride meetup going on with different prompts for each week!! this first week is relationships, so i tried my hand at a more platonic approach at lamp? did it work?? who knows lol
> 
> if you see a typo or anything let me know!
> 
> i hoped you guys liked it! my tumblr is @purplepatton, come drop by and say hi


End file.
